


梦境与虚无

by Shoggothy



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: 弃权声明：不属于我。只有去年8月想这个梗时的希望属于我，直到A社捅了我一刀玛里克游击梗一个鸡同鸭讲但都觉得对方是好树的故事（x
Kudos: 1





	梦境与虚无

泽坦已死的消息传进丛林的时候，玛里克正坐在一棵树下，打磨着他的刀刃。

巨龙的变节者们口口相传，“泽坦被击败了！上古巨龙是可以被杀死的！”这句话犹如回音一般掠过迈古玛的上空，话语传进玛里克的耳朵里时，他抬起头，发现有数双眼睛怀着明亮的希望转向了他，有数个声音在喁喁低语：“再讲一遍吧。再讲一次那个故事。”

在卡勒顿之森时，噩梦之庭曾将他看作“先驱者”，在丛林中那些墨德摩斯树下不屈的希尔瓦里也这样称呼他，他们是他的族人中的少数派。那些没有听从召唤之音的希尔瓦里，他们潜伏、躲藏在巨龙之树的暗影下，被墨德摩斯的爪牙称为变节者。只有他曾经离开过这片暗影，他带回给他们另一个世界的故事，让他们知道那里有一棵脱离了巨龙掌控的树，在那棵树下出生的希尔瓦里拥有自由意志，他们中甚至有很多人站在与巨龙战斗的前线。

但对玛里克而言，他已经对抗过召唤，经历了战争，手上有着被转化为疫藤的同胞的鲜血。他出生时的事仿佛已经很遥远了，遥远到真的成为了故事。在那个故事里，他还记得班亚队长，他平生所见的第一张面孔，他记得勇士那真诚勇敢的脸，记得凯西如影子般迅捷的身形，而特拉赫恩——友善温和但却模糊。在契约团司令名扬天下的那一天，“我曾见过他，”玛里克如是说。其他人围在他身边，期待他再讲一次他们怎么都听不够的传奇。那是他们曾有过的全部希望，现在它正随着泽坦败亡的消息前所未有地燃烧着，蔓延过整个迈古玛丛林。

而玛里克却担心即使再次相遇，他甚至无法认出特拉赫恩来。

但他错了。

特拉赫恩是一位死灵法师，却有一双金如太阳的眼瞳。

他与特拉赫恩重逢的那个清晨是以鲜血和死亡拉开帷幕的，如同贤者瀑布中许许多多的清晨一样。玛里克潜入了一个俘虏营，期望能救出几个同胞，找回几个战力，他几乎肃清了整个营地，守卫不算森严，因为那些被墨德摩斯日夜折磨的希尔瓦里纵然还没有成为疫藤，也几乎都已经疯了，他只能用匕首结束了他们的痛苦。当他悄悄地接近最后一个牢笼，干净利落地割断了守卫的喉咙时，并未抱着这一个还没被转化的奢望。

死去的守卫瘫倒在地，空洞地望着他。玛里克认识他，一个星期前他们还是并肩作战的队友，自从墨德摩斯苏醒后，已经有越来越多的同胞听到并服从了那个声音，常常有人离队而去，再也没有回来。最后他们就会像此刻一样，对着自己曾经的朋友兵刃相向，杀死对方，或者被杀。

他沉默地在尸体的衣服上擦净了刀刃上的血。然后他转过身，认出了那双眼睛。

特拉赫恩正注视着他，惊讶浮现在他脸上：“玛里克？”犹如隔着两年经历了不同世界的漫长岁月，契约团的司令与巨龙变节者的首领谨慎地互相打量，确认着彼此的立场和阵营，学者率先松了口气。

“你没有屈服。”他说。

玛里克用匕首割开了他的牢笼：“你也一样。”

特拉赫恩扶着他那笼子的藤墙，摇摇晃晃地站了起来。“你知道命运之刃在哪吗？”他急切地问，“还有其他被俘的士兵？”

“这座营地里只有希尔瓦里，而且恐怕你是唯一一个还保持自我的。抱歉。”

学者沉吟了一小会儿。“你在营地中看到我的剑了吗？他们拿走了它。”他没有纠缠于对方的言下之意，“缚蝶之棘与母树的联系是相当紧密的，它也许能影响苍白之树的希尔瓦里——无论是好是坏。墨德摩斯一定是想将它的力量收为己用。”

“闪着微光、犹如绿色的枝桠一般的巨剑？”玛里克问道，得到了一个肯定的点头。“我在钳爪山的崖壁上曾见过几个墨德摩藤搬运它，附近有个用来制造爪牙的陈尸地，如果你的推断没错，他们一定是把它带到那里去了。就是那把剑杀死了泽坦吗？”

“不全是。”特拉赫恩看起来疲惫不堪，但他的回答十分坚决：“在事态没有继续恶化之前，我们得尽快拿回缚蝶之棘。”

“等一下，别动。”玛里克抓住他，贴上了对方的额头，他注视着那双金色的眼睛，感受到了黑暗、冰冷和压抑着的颤抖。墨德摩斯一定费尽心思想要控制特拉赫恩，那将他的精神伤得很深。他们出生在不同的树下，他们的精神领域犹如被高墙隔开，玛里克竭力探出自己的感知去安抚那根颤动的弦，他从未这么做过，但他总要一试：“我没有梦境，我不确定这能不能成功。”

特拉赫恩闭上了眼。

“你没有找回梦境？你们……都没有吗？”

“我们相当幸运，跟丛林巨龙断绝了关系。”玛里克干脆地回答，他松开手，打量了对方一下。“梦境是那头怪物的领地。现在咱们要去找回你的剑，先拿着我的匕首。”他边说边从靴套里抽出了自己的备用武器递给学者。

“梦境不是。永远都不会是。”特拉赫恩郑重地接过，“多谢你。”

“贤者瀑布的消息一直很闭塞，我曾承诺过要回去帮助你们，我食言了。我真希望能早点将这里的情况传递出去，但藤蔓把丛林围得水泄不通，光凭我们自己的武装是没法清出一个出口的。”

玛里克用刀刃为他们辟开了一条道路，他狠狠地踩碎了那些由于墨德摩斯的意志而蠢蠢欲动的藤尖，其他的小型枝蔓吓得从他身边退开了。

“树冠层上有个哈克蛙部落，名叫伊策尔，我们的消息大部分来自那里。当然，他们很谨慎，认为我们迟早都会投靠墨德摩斯，我倒不怪他们。丛林是残酷的，在这里你甚至连自己的族人都不能完全信任。”

特拉赫恩跟在他身后沉默了一阵子，显然是在思考这些刚刚获知的情报。

“那我们应该向他们证明自己，打消他们的疑虑，也许一时之间还不能消除隔阂，但我们都面临着更紧迫的危险，丛林巨龙的威胁会让我们联合在一起。墨德摩斯也许对契约团造成了毁灭性的打击，但有了这些新盟友，我们就还没输掉这场战争。”

“我们和哈克蛙结盟？”玛里克的脚步顿了一下，他摇了摇头，“我不认为这行得通，他们永远不可能信任我们。再说，我也不是很相信他们。”

“要得到信任只需要付出相应努力，玛里克，万物皆有成长的权利，所有的生命都是神圣的。只要是巨龙的敌人，就是我们的盟友。”特拉赫恩回答，“我希望能更了解贤者瀑布，还有其他能够帮助我们的种族吗？任何部落，即使再弱小，也都是一份力量。”

这句话让他想起了很久以前，在前往隐士之居寻找自身秘密的路上，特拉赫恩也曾救助过一只不怀好意的耗子。“‘鲜花与野草也是同根而生’。”他不由自主地说出了下半句，“这指的是你和我。”梦境与噩梦，希尔瓦里与墨德摩藤。“但是我们和青蛙？”

特拉赫恩笑了。

“契约团来自各个种族，就是这支队伍击败了泽坦，在这里我们需要这些当地部落，他们更了解丛林。你也许不知道，你自己就是一位既真诚又勇敢的盟友，如果你肯给伊策尔蛙一个了解你的机会，他们就能发现你是个值得结交的朋友。”

玛里克停下了脚步，他们就要穿过一片遍布毒藤和瘴气的区域。他翻找着自己的口袋，将随身携带的低地芦荟的叶子分给了同伴。“能解瘴毒。”他简单地回答了对方询问的目光，这也是从擅于炼金术的伊策尔部落学到的。也许结盟真的可行，他一边慢慢咀嚼着一片叶子一边想道，也许他们可以试着跟伊策尔蛙沟通一下。然后他小心地跳下了那条遍布瘴气的壕沟。

“你一直在谈论别人，你自己呢？”

他转过身打算伸手帮对方一把，而特拉赫恩只是困惑不已地望着他。

“我？”

“你不知道自己给了他们怎样的希望。我的族人，他们以前从未听闻过你们，正如你们一直不知道他们的存在，直到我回来的那一天。那一天一切都变了。”

那一天才像是他的新生。他伤痕累累，惊疑不定，在墨德摩斯怒吼的回音中，在丛林那漆黑长夜的树影里，有无数双眼睛小心翼翼地注视着他。“那一天他们才学会了战斗，他们不再继续忍耐了。”

“真令人讶异。”但特拉赫恩只是由衷地叹息道，“是你改变了他们。”

巨龙的变节者摇了摇头：“还有泽坦之死。”

“那不是我的胜利，不是我一个人能做到的事。”名字已经响彻迈古玛的那位传奇轻声说，“梦境赋予了我这样的使命，我们中有许多人都受到了野猎的召唤。当母树将缚蝶之棘交到我手上时，她说：以荣誉之心持有此剑，此剑亦不会辜负你。但……”他停顿了一下，“它曾经属于另一位希尔瓦里。”

“他叛变了吗？”

特拉赫恩露出了抑郁的微笑。

“他很久以前就死了。”

“那真遗憾。”

“是的……我常常想，如果他活下来了，也许这是他的命运，他的背负，他是一位坚定的战士，而我只是个学者。他也许会比我做得更好，他也许能避免这么多的错误，这么多生命白白牺牲。你看，玛里克，我只是一个人，我并不重要，重要的是走在我这条路上的所有人。”

“恰恰相反，学者，”玛里克用他一贯决断的口吻说，“你对我们至关重要。我知道我们都一样，如果赢得这场战争的代价是我们必须死去，那我们都甘愿死。但你和我，我们的生命已经不仅属于自己了，你就像是一种希望，一个象征，只有你在，他们才会继续战斗。”

有好一阵子，契约团的司令只是沉默不语。“我会考虑你的话的。”最后他回答。

然后他们几乎同时停下了。

“我们到了。”玛里克说。

“是的，我能感觉到。”特拉赫恩说，“缚蝶之棘就在附近。”

墨德摩斯的陈尸地里一片死寂，枯黑的枝蔓密密麻麻地纠缠在一起，几乎遮住了日光，使空地上的一切褪尽了色彩，就连缚蝶之棘的光芒也随之黯淡了。两位希尔瓦里小心地用那些死去的枝条作为掩体，他们已经看到了那把剑，也看到了剑的守卫。

玛里克单手转着他的匕首，每当他感到烦躁的时候，他总是下意识地用这个动作来坚定他迎接战斗的决心。

“我们有麻烦了。那是瘟疫之树，墨德摩斯利用尸体作为养料制造的最强大的仆从，更甚于藤牙，那可不是好相与的。你说得对，学者，巨龙一定是想利用那把剑制造更多像那样的怪物。”

特拉赫恩目不转睛地盯着那个生物看，他皱起了眉。“她是怎么——苍白之树在上，我认识她，她是迪亚米德，军火补给队的士官，她还不过是个觉醒不满一年的小树苗，她是不是——”

“没救了。”

迈古玛的法则既简单又残酷，一旦向痛苦妥协就等同死亡。

接着玛里克意识到，这是他的世界，他的法则，对特拉赫恩而言，那个怪物曾经是个战友，就如同今天被他割喉的那个守卫之于他一样。或许他不该这么直接，或许他应该说几句安慰的话，但那不是他所擅长的事，他只能继续沉默地咀嚼着低地芦荟的叶子。然后特拉赫恩开口了。

“你能想办法引开她吗？只要两分钟，我会拿回缚蝶之棘的。”

一位真正的希尔瓦里应该拥有两颗心：一颗柔软圆滑如热蜡，一颗坚硬不拔如冰钻。

玛里克露出了狩猎者才会有的笑容：“我还以为你永远不会问呢。”他收起匕首，摸向了腰间的枪。作为一个长期需要潜伏的人，他已经很久没有用过枪了，但此刻用它来制造出点乱子却正合他意。

“小心些。”特拉赫恩说。

这个同样是意料之外的叮嘱令他回过头，深深看了对方一眼。

“你也是。”

他小心地绕过了藤蔓，在远离那尸体怪物的外围，他抽出了自己的枪，并故意踩断脚下的树枝。迪亚米德的头抖动了一下，她将那张面容模糊的脸转向了他。

“‘先驱者’。”怪物脸上仅有的独眼锁定了他，那只眼睛死气沉沉地转动着，她的声音里掺杂着那种嗡鸣的回音，仿佛已经与墨德摩斯的声音融为一体，“想不到你自己送上门来了——你的鲜血将滋养我的主人。”

“而你不过是具拼凑的尸体。”玛里克稳稳地端起枪，瞄准了那只眼睛，“很快你就要变回死尸了。”

他开枪了。迪亚米德手持双刃朝他冲了过来，她庞大的身躯速度极快，在周身带起了一股利刃般的旋风，子弹被撞飞在四周横七竖八的死藤上，扬起了一片腐朽的碎末。玛里克灵巧地向后翻滚，避开了长刀的威胁。在落地的一刹那，他直接扔开了枪，引蛇出洞的目的已经达到了，通过刚才那一串射击，他知道单凭子弹永远无法穿透那怪物用剑风划出的弧度。

他抽出了绑腿上的短刀。

迪亚米德再次朝他冲刺，而他将整个身体压低，凭着两年在丛林中潜伏和快速行动的经验，在千钧一发之际，他钻进了剑风的缝隙中，奋力用刀刃狠狠在怪物的小腿上划了一道。接着他便借力朝外滚去，以寻找再次予她致命一击的机会。

但迪亚米德并没有如他所料地倒下，她仿佛不知痛苦，不受伤害，她转过了身，玛里克顿时被笼罩在她那布满了荆棘血脉的身影下。他屏住呼吸，弓起背，将匕首挡在身前，摆出防御的姿势，准备迎接她近身的一击。

然后——瘟疫之树那具丑恶的躯体突然抽搐了起来，一把剑当胸刺穿了她，她没能发出一声嘶吼，就在光芒中化成了一堆齑粉。特拉赫恩正用缚蝶之棘支撑着自己，显然这一击已经让他耗尽全力，他自己都站不稳了，却向他的朋友伸出了手。

“你还好吗，玛里克？有没有受伤？”

“我没事。”

玛里克握住了他的手，但为的只是向那只手的主人提供依靠。

“你呢？还能继续战斗吗？”

“我能。”他得到了一个坚决的回答，“我也必须继续战斗。”

巨龙的变节者已经听到他想要的答案，他通常并不多做解释，但鬼使神差地，他将自己的担心脱口而出：“我不是指现在。我的小队会来接应我们，正如我所说的，学者，你对我们至关重要。我是说以后——你还能继续战斗吗？”

特拉赫恩笑了。悔恨几乎淹没了他，玛里克不知道他为何还能微笑。

“我理解你的担心，我的朋友，我犯下的也许是无法弥补的错误，但我不能让错误就此绊住我的脚步。”他平静地说，“我们希尔瓦里很幸运地，有一位先贤智者曾指引过我们。当我们诞生在泰瑞亚大陆上，自由自在，懵懂无知，文塔里教义就像母树一样，是我们依存的树根。在与泽坦的战争中，我曾多次面临着抉择，我不知道自己会不会做出错误的决定，而每一次错误都将伴随着无数的牺牲。但是我……我们必须走下去，我已肩负了太多生命，是文塔里让我有力量肩负起所有的错误。”

“我离开梦境的时候，他的幻影一路伴随着我。我望着他，希望他能给我一些启示，而他对我说——‘永远别让错误滋长成罪恶或悲伤’。”

玛里克依然沉默地支撑着对方，他只知道他们都不能倒下。他是“先驱者”，而契约团司令是在丛林中日日夜夜传唱的那个传奇。

“我明白了。”最后他说。

他并不明白。苍白之树怎么会与半人马有所联系呢，刻在石碑上的句子怎么能成为一个种族的信念呢，他不懂那种感觉。作为墨德摩斯的树下出生的希尔瓦里，玛里克从未见过梦境。他并不相信梦境。但在他碰触到特拉赫恩的那一刻，那一瞬间，一个完整的世界朝他扑面而来，那里面有困惑和不安、恐惧与悲伤，但是它依然庞大，绚丽，满怀希望，包含万物。

他看到了梦境。

END


End file.
